


Detained

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [127]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver and Felicity get kidnapped while he is receiving the key to the city. Felicity is too busy to be kidnapped and is finding the experience entirely inconvenient.





	Detained

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> This installment is 35/127. The installment list has grown too long for the notes section. You can now find the chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by ligiapimenta

 

"You seriously can't be mad at me," Oliver said from across the small room.

Felicity snorted her disbelief at the idiocy of his statement.  "Think again, Mr. Queen." She pulled against the nylon ropes binding her to her chair.  "Right now, I'm the dictionary definition of angry with you."

Oliver sighed, "I'm not the one who kidnapped us."

"No, but you're the one who didn't resist," she snapped.  "I don't have time for this today.  I was meeting with finance to prepare for your presentation to the board, which is in three days, Mr. Queen."

A small smile played across his lips, "Only you would complain about the inconvenience of a kidnapping."

"It's particularly inconvenient when you consider we could've already been back at work after giving our statement to the SCPD - if you’d punched a few guys," Felicity huffed.

“Technically, we were committing a felony,” Oliver reminded her. “I thought it best not to draw too much attention to us.”

“The mayor’s private server is part of an intranet. The only way for me to find out if he’s in Danny Brickwell’s pocket was to connect with it directly,” Felicity pointed out.

Oliver had gone as far as donating money to build three playgrounds in the city, but made a press conference a contingency of writing the checks. While the mayor was giving Oliver the key to the city, Felicity had broken into the mayor’s office to download the contents of the server so they could determine if they had another dirty politician in Starling. “I was finished. You didn’t need to be shy on my account,” she sulked.

"Felicity," Oliver began.

"Don't, Felicity me, mister," she turned her head away.  "You're on my list."

"There were fifty cameras. Did you really want CEO Oliver Queen taking out six armed men in front of local and national news crews?" Oliver tried to appeal to her logic.

It was unfair of him to refer to himself in the third person, Felicity could never resist commenting. She glared at him, “President Felicity Smoak doesn’t care.”

“What would my cover story have been? Boxing lessons from my bodyguard? No one would buy me taking out armed gunmen as beginner’s luck,” Oliver persisted with his argument. “You know it would’ve been all over cable.”

"Christmas is next week," Felicity ignored his valid point about the news crews.

"I promise, we won't still be here for Christmas." Oliver smiled, "At least Hanukkah is over."

Felicity scowled at her boyfriend, "I know you think you're being funny, but I'm not amused."

Oliver became serious, "We'll be out of here soon.  Dig and Roy will find us."

"And if they don't?"

"If they're not here in an hour, I'll get us out of here," Oliver said.  "I'm sure it's just a ransom demand. The board is probably working with the insurance company and the cops to make an exchange."

"Tommy is going to be a mess.  So will Thea," Felicity unnecessarily pointed out.

A look of guilt flashed across Oliver’s face, "Tommy knows I can take care of us.  He'll keep Thea calm."

Felicity decided she'd had enough of Oliver and their little kidnapping adventure.  She began counting the tiles on the wall to distract herself.  They were in what appeared to be the locker room of an old school.  There were showers in the center of the room and drains in the floor. It would be a tidy place to kill them, if there was any water in the pipes.  She was certain that there wasn't any surveillance equipment in the room since it didn't appear that the building had any power. She was doing her best to ignore the rats she could hear, but not see.  The room was freezing and she was grateful she had her coat on.  Oliver had attended the press conference without his overcoat. She would never understand the machismo of men thinking that admitting to the cold was a sign of weakness. Oliver hated the cold. He should’ve known better than to leave his coat in the car. Her concern for him overruled her anger, “Are you cold?"

Oliver smiled softly, "I'm okay. I've been colder."

"I hate when you do that," she told him.  Oliver always dismissed his current discomfort or pain by saying that he'd had worse.  "I don't care that you've been colder - I mean I do care - but right now, I'm worried about you, in this moment."

Oliver nodded, "Yes, I'm cold, but it's tolerable.  Are you okay?"

"My nose itches and I'm going to need to pee at some point.  Any chance we can move up the clock?" she said fighting a smile.

"I'll give Dig and Roy a half hour, instead of an hour," he offered in way of compromise.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

Felicity’s gaze returned to the tiles and she did her best to not focus on her itchy nose.  "Oh," she said.  "Now, that I have your undivided attention, I wanted to talk to you about some weird autopsy reports."

"Stalking the medical examiner again?" Oliver teased.

"There have been two strange deaths in the last three weeks."

"Strange how?" his voice losing all playfulness.

"They were both suicides," she answered.

"Unfortunately, suicides aren't that unusual," Oliver averted his eyes.

Felicity understood that suicide was a topic of conversation Oliver would prefer not to discuss, but there was something bothering her about these two suicides.  "Both victims were highly successful - they appeared to be in happy relationships - no financial stress - no addictions - no history of depression.  They weren’t candidates for suicide."

"Suicides rarely make sense," Oliver said softly.

"No, but you can usually find triggers - there were none with these two."

"You said something about the autopsies," Oliver prompted her.

"Yeah. Their amygdalas were enlarged - and not just slightly."

"The amygdala - that's in the brain?"

"Yes. It controls our flight or fight response."

"What can cause the amygdala to enlarge?  Do you think it's something environmental?"

"Not sure.  I sent the autopsy reports to Caitlyn.  She said she'd get back to me," Felicity said.

"Let's wait for Caitlin.  If there’s something there, we'll look into it."

"Okay." Felicity blew out a breath, "I'm bored."

Oliver struggled to keep a straight face, "How can I help?"

Felicity sighed loudly.  "My two favorite ways of alleviating boredom aren’t really an option right now." Oliver arched a brow in silent question and she answered, "I don't have a computer to code with and I don't think us having sex during a kidnapping is appropriate."

Oliver laughed, but before he could speak, the door opened.  Felicity and Oliver eagerly looked toward the door, hoping to see their partners.  Instead of Dig and Roy, two of their kidnappers entered the room - without their masks on.  Oliver’s demeanor instantly changed.  From the set of his shoulders, Felicity could tell he was slipping his bonds.  Whatever simple ransom demand they assumed was happening, had now become life threatening.  Kidnappers only revealed their faces when they had no intention of allowing their victims to go free.

The two men appeared to be in their early twenties.  From the tattoos visible on their necks, it was easy to identify members of Danny "Brick" Brickwell’s gang.  Brick normally favored extortion and blackmail over kidnapping.  She wondered what Brick wanted with Oliver.  Felicity was sure she was merely collateral or a means to keep Oliver cooperative.  Unless, Brick figured out that Oliver was the Arrow. Team Arrow had spent the past month making life extremely difficult for Brick and his gang.

"What do you want with us?" Oliver asked in his best Ollie voice.

"The boss doesn't want anything from you," the younger of two men sneered at Oliver.  "The boss wants a few words with Ms. Smoak."

"Me?" Felicity squeaked with genuine surprise.  "I'm no one.  I'm really the most boring and least important person in this room.  I mean, what does your boss want with me?" she asked trying to draw their abductors’ attention away from Oliver.

"Rumor has it that you're really good at hacking.  Our boss has a request," the older kidnapper said.

"Hacking is illegal and not something I would ever do," Felicity insisted.

The younger kidnapper flipped open a switchblade and approached her, "Yeah, the boss thinks you do hack. He wants you to identify the Arrow and his team, or something bad is going to happen to your pretty boss over there."

Oliver rolled his eyes as he brought his chair down on the head of the man who called him pretty. The young kidnapper collapsed like a cheap card table.  Oliver landed a sharp blow to the second man's chin and he dropped to the ground.  Oliver grabbed the switchblade and began to cut through Felicity’s ropes.

"You don't like being called pretty?" Felicity teased.

Oliver freed her from the ropes and ran his hands over her looking for injuries. "Only when it's you or Tommy calling me pretty." He helped her to her feet, "Can you move?"

Felicity looked down at her four-inch heels, "I really need to start wearing flats."

Oliver quickly restrained and gagged the kidnappers. He kicked their weapons across the room.  Felicity patted down their pockets looking for a cell phone and car keys.  She pulled a cell from one of the kidnapper’s pockets, "Should I call Dig?"

"Hopefully, he's close by," Oliver said.  "I'd prefer to have my bodyguard rescue me than have to explain our lucky escape."

"According to the phone’s GPS, we're in No Man's Land," Felicity informed Oliver.  "This will be fun in broad daylight." She waited for Dig to answer.  "They'd better be trying to rescue us," she grinned as Dig’s phone rang a third time.  "Looking for someone?" Felicity asked when Dig finally picked up.

“Are you okay?” Dig asked.

“Yes, but Oliver is on my list and he needs you to save his bacon,” she winked at Oliver.

"We have eyes on your location.  We can see 10 people on the perimeter.  Heat signatures show another 14 inside with you," Dig gave her their situation report. “It looks like Brick’s men took you.”

“We figured that out for ourselves,” she said glancing at the two unconscious men.

“No ransom demands have come in. Do you know what they want?” Diggle continued his questioning.

“Yeah, looks like Brick needs me to hack something.” She could hear Roy laughing in the background.

Felicity held the cell out to Oliver. "There are twenty-two people between us and John – not including these two," she gestured to the men on the floor.

"Great," Oliver took the cell.  "If we call the cops in, we'll have a bloodbath on our hands," Oliver told Dig.

Oliver listened to whatever Dig was telling him.  Felicity took the chair she'd been tied to and moved it beneath a grimy window.  She carefully climbed the chair and peered out to get an idea of their location.  They appeared to be three stories off the ground and the only building standing in the immediate vicinity. They would have no cover once they hit the street.  "We're facing west," she told Oliver.  "Any guards on this side of the building?"

"Three," Dig responded.

"Are there any men on the roof? We could zipline out.  Roy could anchor the line to the street," Felicity suggested with very little enthusiasm.

Oliver looked at her bright pink dress, "Not with you being such an easy target."

She looked at the men on the floor, “I could borrow their clothes.”

“Ziplining is too dangerous in broad daylight,” Oliver said patiently. “Dig, you need to talk us out. Find us the nearest exit with the fewest targets.”

“Hand to hand?” she asked incredulously. “You’re not serious?”

“I’d rather not wait around to see what Brick has in store for us while we wait for it to get dark enough to zipline,” Oliver said with exasperation.

“There’s a full moon tonight,” Roy pointed out, unhelpfully.

Oliver tilted his head like Roy had made his argument for him and won. “We’re fighting our way out.”

“Oliver,” Felicity said with more patience than she felt, “you can’t fight your way out of here. Since I know you’re not planning on killing everyone between here and the street, there will be too many witnesses.”

“What are you suggesting?” Oliver asked. “Brick’s going to send someone to come look for these two. We don’t have a lot of time.”

“Dig’s terrible at reading the 3-D display,” Felicity reminded everyone. “He’s not going to be able to tell us if the bad guys are on the same floor as us or the floor below us.”

“I know,” Oliver said. “You’ve talked me out of situations with more bad guys and it was fine.”

“Yeah, but I can read the 3-D display,” she said with frustration. “These guys have guns.”

“I’ll be careful,” Oliver said gently.

“I’m in the green suit,” Roy stated. “I can create a distraction. I’ll draw out as many as I can as Dig talks you out.”

Felicity had recently given Roy and Dig green leather suits of their own. It came in handy to be able to have the Arrow visible when Oliver was going to be making a public appearance. Unfortunately, the size difference between Oliver and Roy and Oliver and Dig made wearing Oliver’s suit impractical.

“Be careful,” she told Roy, “I don’t want you getting shot either.”

“Are you armed?” Dig asked Oliver.

“I’ve got two knives,” Oliver responded, ignoring the two guns he’d kicked across the locker room.

“This is a bad plan?” Felicity sat back in her chair, arms folded across her chest.

Oliver looked up at the ceiling, “I’m listening.”

“Do you have knock-out arrows?” Felicity asked Roy.

“Yeah, I have six,” Roy answered.

“That’s not enough,” Oliver said to Felicity.

“No, but it will eliminate some of the twenty-two men between us and freedom,” she countered.

“I can’t approach the building without being seen,” Roy continued his analysis. “I’ll have to send the arrow through the windows. The gas doesn’t work that great with broken windows.”

“It will still knock out some of these men,” Felicity spoke before Oliver could.

Oliver began to pace, “It will also eliminate the element of surprise.”

“A guy in green leather running through No Man’s Land in broad daylight is going to eliminate the element of surprise,” Felicity countered. “We can work our way down as Roy and Dig clear the lower floors. Maybe in the confusion, they won’t realize you rescued yourself.”

“Figure out your point of attack and our best exit strategy,” Oliver told Dig and Roy. “We’ll call you back in two. Be ready to move.”

Oliver disconnected the phone and pointed to the larger of two men. “Help me get him undressed. I’m going to walk you out of here.”

Felicity bit her lip. Oliver was wearing her favorite suit. She hated the thought of leaving it behind.

“What?” Oliver asked with concern.

“No one is going to buy you as a member of Brick’s gang,” she covered her reason for hesitation as she helped remove the man’s jacket.

“I was in the Bratva,” he needlessly reminded her. “I know how to blend in with a gang.”

Felicity watched Oliver transform before her eyes. By the time he had changed, his whole demeanor and posture had altered too. His limbs were loose as he slouched to make himself seem smaller. The beanie cap, covered his hair. If she hadn’t been watching him get dressed, she wouldn’t have recognized him.

Oliver gagged and tied up the men in the last row of lockers. He pulled out the cell and dialed. “Ready?”

“Go right once you’re out of the room you’re in. Take the stairwell at the end of the corridor. Roy is coming in on the opposite side. Hopefully, everyone’s going to come running, leaving you to get out the back – where I’ll be waiting. I have you patched through to our comms.”

“Okay,” Oliver answered.

He held out his hand and Felicity accepted it. He led her to the door and they waited for Dig’s signal.

“Go, go, go,” Dig instructed.

Oliver opened the door, stuck his head out before signaling for Felicity to follow. They ran down the corridor towards the staircase Dig identified. The stairwell was pitch black when the door closed behind them. Oliver used the cell to provide them with some light. He held the cell over the railing. “Damn it,” he hissed.

Felicity looked over the side and her stomach dropped at the sight. The staircase had crumbled during the earthquake. Without climbing gear, they weren’t getting out using this set of stairs.

“Dig, there aren’t any stairs. What’s Plan B?” he asked as he opened the stairway door slowly, watching the corridor for any bad guys.

“Go back the way you came. You’ll come to a main corridor, make a left. There will be another staircase, about halfway down the hall on your right,” Dig answered.

Felicity took Oliver’s hand and they ran towards the next stairwell.

“I’ve got twelve down,” Roy’s synthesized voice came through the speaker. “Brick’s running. I’m in pursuit.”

“If he’s leaving the building, let him go,” Oliver instructed.

“He’s heading up. He must really want Felicity,” Roy said.

“Is he coming up the same stairs we’re about to head down?” Oliver asked.

“No,” Dig answered.

“Arsenal, I need you coming up the stairs we’re coming down. You need to get Felicity out,” Oliver growled.

“Oliver,” she protested.

“If he’s looking for you, this ends today. I’m done playing games with him,” Oliver kicked open the stairwell door.

Oliver used the light from the cell to help guide them down the stairs. They hugged the walls as they took one cautious step after another. Oliver froze at the sound of approaching footfalls.

“It’s me,” Roy whispered into the dark.

“Stay there,” Oliver barked.

The three met on the second-floor landing. Roy pushed a duffle towards Oliver, “Dig sent you a present.”

Oliver unzipped the bag, revealing his suit, bow and quiver. He began stripping his clothes as he began to deliver orders. “Get Felicity out of here, now,” he told Roy. Oliver kissed her quickly and then ran back the way they came. “Dig, where’s Brick?”

Roy began to lead Felicity down the stairs, “Careful, the stairs are in bad shape a little further down. I’m surprised they haven’t collapsed.”

“Why would you tell me that?” Felicity asked as her feet refused to take another step.

Roy tugged her back into motion, “Because, I don’t want you plunging to your death and Oliver hiding my body where Thea will never find it.”

Felicity did her best to ignore the sounds of gunfire coming from the floor above them. Roy was having a conversation with Diggle that she was having difficulty following since he was carrying on his side of the conversation with mostly grunts.

Roy stopped moving and pulled Felicity down into a crouch. His breath was warm against her ear, “Someone’s here. Stay low, I’ll be right back.” He silently moved back up the stairs.

The flash of a muzzle lit up the darkness, revealing a gunman on the landing above them. The sound of the gunshot echoed through the stairwell. Roy lunged at the shooters legs. The noises of a struggle were followed by the clattering of metal falling down the stairs. Felicity hoped it was the gun and not Roy’s bow. Roy let out a shout of fury. Felicity flinched when she heard the sickening snap of a bone breaking. The gunman let out a howl of pain, and then fell silent.

“I’m coming,” Roy told her as he ran down the stairs.

Without warning, the portion of the staircase they were on, separated from the wall and pitched at a forty-five-degree angle. Felicity fell onto her side and desperately clawed for a handhold. Without any light, she couldn’t see where she was going, she only knew that she was falling. Her back slammed against what felt like the hand railing, and then she was falling again, head first, into the darkness. Only her legs hooking onto the railing stopped her from plunging to her death.

“Felicity,” Roy shouted from somewhere above her.

“Roy,” she called out. She reached with her hands, trying to orient herself in the dark. To her dismay, the stairs appeared to be above her, and she couldn’t find anything secure to hold onto. A small light swept by her and she squeezed her eyes shut. She didn’t need to be reminded of her fear of heights. She was dangling two stories above the ground, hanging upside down by her knees, her long wool coat falling over her head. She reached for the bar her legs were hooked on, but her movement caused the stairs to shift again.

“Don’t move,” Roy instructed, his fear for her clear in his voice. “Hold on, don’t let go.”

“I wasn’t planning on letting go,” she offered sarcastically. “Please tell me you have a grappling arrow.”

“I have a grappling arrow,” he answered. “I do not have my bow.”

“That’s not great news,” Felicity’s heart hammered in her chest.

“Yeah, well, you hang on while I figure out how to get to you,” Roy sounded distracted.

“Are you talking to Dig? Tell him not to tell Oliver. He doesn’t need to be distracted right now,” she instructed. “Unless, he’s got Brick all tied up – then he can come help.”

“Felicity, stop talking for one minute while I think,” Roy said with exasperation. “Will the concrete hold both our weight if I use the grappling arrow?”

“You won’t be able to drive the arrow into the wall with enough force to support both our weight,” Felicity said as she finished doing the math in her head.

“I have a carabiner, and I have the wire from the grappling arrow,” Roy told her.

“What are you going to attach the carabiner to?” she asked. The metal groaned and the staircase shuttered. “I don’t think this railing can support our weight either.”

“I’m going to head back up,” Roy said with determination. “The stairs above us were stable. I’m going to anchor myself, and then I’m going to come straight down for you.”

“Hurry,” she said needlessly.

After what seemed like an hour of listening to Roy scrabble against the concrete, he called out to her, “I’m coming.”

Felicity could hear the slide of the wire pass through Roy’s leather gloves. She was starting to feel a bit light headed from dangling upside down while scared to death.

Roy’s hand grabbed her arm firmly, “Hold onto my arm with both hands.”

Felicity held onto him tightly with both hands.

“I need you to release your legs,” he said gently. “I swear to you, I will not drop you. Let go.”

Felicity trusted Roy as much as she did Oliver and Diggle. If Roy said he wasn’t going to drop her, she believed him. Unfortunately, her legs didn’t feel the same way as her brain. “I don’t know if I can,” she said apologetically.

“Felicity, this stairwell may not be entirely stable,” he said seriously.

“Ya think?” she asked.

“Yeah, so I need you to release your legs on three. Ready?” he asked with authority.

Felicity swallowed hard, “Yes.”

Roy’s grip on her arm tightened, “One – two – three.”

Felicity relaxed her legs and she began to fall through the air. She held onto Roy with all her strength. She jerked violently as gravity was confronted with the stubborn will of Roy Harper.

“I’ve got you,” Roy promised as he began to quickly lower them to the ground.

It wasn’t until her feet gently touched the rubble strewn ground that she realized she had lost her shoes. Felicity flung her arms around Roy’s neck, “I will never make fun of the water slapping ever again. Thank you.”

“Are you okay? Roy’s hands wandered all over her body. Patting and poking, looking for any injuries.

Felicity grabbed one of his hands, “I’m fine.”

“We need to run,” Roy informed her. “Dig has Oliver and they’re in the van, heading our way. We need to meet them.”

“Okay,” she answered.

Roy swept his small light across the space they stood in. “My bow,” he said with excitement. He lifted it from a pile of rubble. “I need you to stay behind me and cover your ears. I’m going to need to blast this door open.”

Felicity did as instructed. Roy blew the door open, took hold of her hand, and they took off into the bright morning light in a run. Their black van was speeding towards them as bullets whizzed past their heads.

“They’re shooting at us,” she said with amazement.

Roy didn’t acknowledge her statement of the obvious, “Keep moving.” He stopped and took aim with his bow, and set off one of his smoke bomb arrows, covering their retreat.

Diggle turned the van so Oliver could open the side door and reach out towards Felicity and Roy. Felicity found a burst of energy and made it to the van before Roy. Oliver hauled her inside before pulling Roy in after her.

“Go, go, go,” Oliver shouted to Dig.

The van peeled out as bullets slammed into its side.

“And you made fun of me for making the van bullet proof,” Felicity panted as Oliver crushed her to his chest.

“Brick got away,” Oliver said guiltily. “I promise, we’ll start looking for him tonight.”

Felicity pulled out of Oliver’s arms and winced as her back spasmed, “We need to call Tommy.”

“Are you hurt?” Oliver’s hands began to roam over her coat, looking for evidence of an injury.

“I slipped,” Felicity replied. “I tweaked my back. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. Let’s call Tommy,” she prompted again.

“We need to go straight to SCPD,” Diggle interrupted. “Tommy and Thea need to wait. Your abduction was public. We need to get you out of the green suit and into the other one. We’re going to say that the Green Arrow rescued you, and you called me to come pick you up and bring you to SCPD.”

“Your suit,” Felicity palmed her forehead. “We left it in the locker room.”

“I went back for it,” Oliver clutched his suit in his hand.

Felicity shook her head, “You’re a lunatic.”

Oliver shrugged, “I wore it to Morrello’s.”

Felicity collapsed against Oliver’s chest as a fit of giggles rendered her speechless. The most dangerous criminal in Starling had kidnapped her to hack the identity of the Arrow, she’d nearly plunged to her death, and they were going to need to lie convincingly to the police and the press about how they’d escaped, but her sentimental sap of a superhero boyfriend had gone back to retrieve the gray suit he’d worn on their first date.

When she regained her composure, she looked up at Oliver. He gently ran his hand over the top of her head, brushing away pieces of cement, “Are you still mad at me?”

“No,” she said truthfully. The life they shared was too crazy to stay mad. Every minute they had together was precious. As soon as the presentation to the board was finished, she was going to call her realtor and place her townhouse back on the market. She was done living her life with one foot in and one foot out of her relationship. “I love you,” she said solemnly.

Oliver leaned forward and kissed her gently, “I love you. Once we give our statement, we’ll get back to work on the presentation.”

Felicity shook her head, “I just want to go home to Tommy, take a hot bath, crawl into bed, and pretend like today never happened.”

“As long as I get to join you,” Oliver nuzzled her neck.

“Get a room,” Roy groused.

Without taking his eyes off Felicity’s, Oliver’s hand flashed out and smacked Roy on the back of the head.

“Ow,” Roy yelped, rubbing his head.

“Be nice,” Felicity admonished Oliver. “Roy’s my hero of the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> The season 2 rewrite is 44,000 words with six scenes left to write. I'm hoping to have chapter 1 posted next Saturday.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
